


The Knight and the Queen

by D0ll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Pre asoiaf - Freeform, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him Aemon the dragon knight, Aemon the noblest knight that ever lived, he knows he isn’t worthy of the title, but he can try to be his best for his dear sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and the Queen

Aemon the dragon knight, Aemon the gallant, Aemon the noblest knight that ever lived they call him.  
If only they knew…

How he spends his nights tossing and turning with thoughts of his sister.

How lewd images fill his mind of his sweet, good and saintly sister.

How his fist trembles and his vein pulses in his neck when Aegon kisses Nearys and grabs her smooth, delicate and porcelain skin with his big, rough and dirty hands.

Aegon the corrupt, Aegon the Unworthy they call him. Aemon wishes to take his long sword through the fat of Aegon’s belly, or slice the throat of his double chin for corrupting his sweet sister for keeping her trapped in a love-less marriage she doesn’t want, for making her unhappy.

No, no, no!

Aegon is his elder brother, Aegon is his king, who he has vowed to serve as a knight in the kings guard!

If his dear sister Naerys and everyone else knew of these wicked, shameful and indecent thoughts that fill his mind would they still love him? Would they still think him noble then?

But Aemon can still try and be a better person for his sweetly devout sister. Someone she would be proud of.

So Aemon grits his teeth and clenches his fist when Aegon coverts with his mistresses and whores in private and in public.

Aemon defends his King against any attack and protects Queen against any slander.

Whenever he sees his sister Queen Naerys frowning prince Aemon can try to make her happy by telling her a funny joke and make a rare but beautiful smile appear on her pretty face.

They call him Aemon the dragon knight, Aemon the noblest knight that ever lived, he knows he isn’t worthy of the title, but he can try to be his best for his dear sister.


End file.
